


Say Something

by ruby_shooting_stars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:38:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruby_shooting_stars/pseuds/ruby_shooting_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spinoff of Come and Get Lost With Us by boxofwonder.<br/>Daichi drank Sparrow's poison.<br/>Based off the song Say Something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Come and get lost with us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560626) by [boxofwonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofwonder/pseuds/boxofwonder). 



> Yeah. Sorry.  
> If you haven't read Come and Get Lost With Us I don't know what you're doing here. Get over there and read it, it's perfection.  
> This story plot is not mine, nor are these characters. The song lyrics aren't mine either.  
> I'm an amateur writer so helpful criticism is greatly appreciated!

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

‘Daichi…… say something…..’ Daichi’s head is on Suga’s lap, unmoving. A sob racked Suga’s body.  
No...No...No...Please no…

 _I'll be the_ one, _if you want me to_

Why were you the one to take the poison? You should've just let me do it, then Saeko would have saved you, not me. I'm useless, I can't do anything with my weak, sheltered arms, unlike you.  
Why?

_Anywhere, I would've followed you_

Why did you have to knock the poison out of my hands? We could have drunk it together, then this would have never happened. We could have moved on together. I'm nothing without you, so why did you have to make me nothing?  
Daichi...

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

Saeko reached over to Suga, to comfort him, to pull him away from Daichi, but quickly realized that she wouldn't be able to help at all. A Tanaka, a tough, almighty Tanaka like her, is crying.

_And I am feeling so small_

I won't be able to lead camp without you. Sparrow might be dead, but the danger isn't past. We have to help rebuild Nekoma’s camp, we still have to find all our kids, and Yaku. What happened in camp while we were here? No matter what happened, without you….  
Everything would break down.  
Mostly for me.  
You put a false trust in me. You thought I could be strong without you. I can't. I can't, Daichi.  
Why, Daichi, why?

_It was over my head_   
_I know nothing at all_

I thought the forest would stop Sparrow. I thought distance would overcome her thirst for revenge. I thought that this secluded spot in the forest would never be found. I thought that I could be with you all, be useful, and leave the past in the past.  
Oh, how wrong I was.

_And I will stumble and fall_   
_I'm still learning to love_   
_Just starting to crawl_

Anytime I messed up in any way, you were there to make it right. If I ever felt unworthy, you smoothed my worries away. You ran our family. You were our base. You were my base. What will we do without you? What will I do, with everyone turning to me to lead?  
What will I do?

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

Akiteru stands there, at a loss of what to do. The woman he loves and believes to be unbreakable is crying. A man who shouldered everything and was the base of the camp he has come to love is gone. An angel is crying, right in front of him. What is a man, who couldn't even protect his brother, supposed to do here?

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

If I just found you earlier, we wouldn't have fallen into this trap. If Yaku and I didn't get caught, you wouldn't be here. If I have done more…… But now you….. Daichi……

_Anywhere, I would've followed you_   
_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

“Suga,” Saeko said into the silence, her voice cracking, “Suga, let's go. We need to get to camp.”  
Suga didn't move, he just held tighter onto Daichi.  
“Daichi… Why?” Suga sobbed. Tears are falling freely from his eyes, falling onto Daichi’s lifeless form.  
Saeko starts crying anew again, from seeing Suga, the ever bright and happy Suga, being so weak and vulnerable. And it was her fault.

_And I will swallow my pride_   
_You're the one that I love_   
_And I'm saying goodbye_

After a while, Saeko steels herself. Camp is in danger, and them being here won't help.  
“Come on, Suga,” she pleaded to him, grabbing his arm. The touch startled him, and Suga hit the helping hand away.  
“Daichi, no…” he wailed, louder than before, fiercer. His years are running freely, and he looks like he just wants to scream. He threw his head up, and screamed at the sky, “What God would do this? Daichi didn't deserve it! If anyone me! Give him back! He shouldn't be, I should be! Who would do this?”  
Saeko covered her face with one hand, barely containing her tears. Akiteru stands near the back with Kiyoko, both with tears running down their faces.  
Saeko gives up covering her tears, and decides to simply pull Suga away. She picks him up under his arms and stands him up, and Daichi falls on the ground. The sight gives a new wave of emotion to all present.  
“No!” Suga screams, his throat hoarse. He struggles against Saeko’s iron grip, trying to get back to Daichi, as though that would change something.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

Why?

_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

DAICHI!

_And anywhere, I would have followed you_

NO!

_Oh-oh-oh-oh say something, I'm giving up on you_

DON'T LEAVE ME! DAICHI!

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_   
**_Say something_ **


End file.
